And the Migration of Coconuts
by The ShadowEye
Summary: A movie night turns to eternal teasing when Flynn, Jacob, and Ezekiel watch one of Jenkin's least favorite films: Monty Python. One-shot. Cross-Posted on AO3.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Librarians_ or _Monty Python._ All rights to their respective owners. **

* * *

**And the Migration of Coconuts**

"I think Jones said he was going to up the security," Eve said. "So we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"It would be nice to know that the library is finally safe from intruders," Jenkins agreed.

"And that leaves us free from any of the library improvements Flynn was talking about," Eve added. It was freedom well earned, too. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and she was sure Jenkins was too.

"Leaves plenty of time for my research," Jenkins said.

"What are you working on now?" Eve asked.

"Currently? On making tea. But I've been hoping to-"

Whatever Jenkins had been hoping, he was cut off by Jones, Stone, and Flynn walking in - still laughing from the movie night they had just held.

"Have a good time?" Eve asked.

"It was a good movie," Flynn replied, kissing Eve's cheek.

"One of my favorites," Jones added.

"You know, I was a little apprehensive at first," Stone commented. "Watching a comedy like Monty Python, but it surprised me."

"Monty Python you said?" Jenkins asked.

"Oh, right," Flynn answered. "You said you don't like parodies on Arthurian legend."

"Well, considering I'm a part of Arthurian legend, no I don't."

"Completely understandable," Stone agreed. "We won't bring it up again."

Flynn and Jones both shook their heads in agreement.

"Thank you," Jenkins replied.

"You know," Stone said. "I've been meaning to ask you something related to that paper I'm working on."

"On Frank Lloyd Wright?" Jenkins asked.

"That's the one," Stone agreed.

"I would think the library would have everything you need," Jenkins replied.

"It has almost everything," Stone said. "But there's one thing I can't seem to find."

"Which is?"

"What's the speed of an unladen sparrow?"

And just like that, Flynn, Stone, and Jones all burst out laughing.

* * *

"What do you need coconuts for?" Cassandra asked, watching Jones appear through the door.

Eve sighed and dropped the book she was reading/staring at and trying to understand.

"Seriously?" Eve asked.

"What?" Jones questioned. "Can't a man enjoy two coconuts in peace?"

"If this has anything to do with that stupid movie-"

"I promised I'd drop that, and I did," Jones said.

"So you just randomly wanted coconuts?" Eve asked.

"Yes! What's the problem with that?"

Eve sighed and looked at Cassandra, who was frozen with a confused expression on her face, and then back at Jones.

"Fine, fine," Eve said. "But if this has anything to do with that movie-"

"It doesn't. I promise!"

But sure enough, later that day, Eve caught Jones following Jenkins around, clanking the coconuts behind him.

* * *

It was a rare privilege to have Jenkins on a mission like this.

Of course, he wasn't doing much good.

The five of them were stuck in a classroom- a classroom, of all places - waiting for the big bad behind everything to arrive.

"Still no idea what's going on?" Eve asked Jenkins, knowing how repetitive she sounded.

Jenkins shook his head. "If I had to guess, this is caused by a new artifact that's managed to evade our attention until now."

Eve sighed and leaned against the wall, forcing herself not to bang her head against the cement bricks.

Jones kicked the door after another unsuccessful lockpicking attempt, and bounced back, grabbing his foot.

"I honestly to goodness don't think I've ever been this bored on a mission before," Flynn complained.

"It's a basic lock," Jones complained (again). "It should not be that hard to break."

"I feel like I'm stuck in a room of broken records," Stone muttered. "Would someone please say something different?"

"How about hello?"

The five librarians jerked up as a man appeared through the door.

"Hello," he said, grinning like a maniac. "So which one of you is the leader here?"

"I am!" Flynn declared, stepping to the front of the room.

"And what's your name?" The man asked.

"My name is..." Flynn hesitated for a moment and shot a look back at Jenkins before finishing.

"Tim."

* * *

" _What do you mean there's a deadly foe in the annex_ ," Eve hissed.

" _I mean there's a deadly foe in the annex_ ," Stone hissed back. " _And he's just sitting there_."

Eve exchanged a look with Jenkins, who had been helping her with the newest artifact, and then looked back at Stone.

"What type of deadly foe?" Jenkins asked.

"Just come see," Stone replied, leading the way through the library to the annex.

Stone cracked the door to the annex and looked in. "He's still there."

Stone moved, and Eve and Jenkins both glanced in.

"Stone, that's a _bunny rabbit_."

* * *

"I heard Mr. Carson managed to convince you into watching Monty Python," Jenkins said as Eve walked into the annex.

"He did," Eve confirmed. "But don't worry, I'm not as obsessed with it as everyone else."

"That's good to know," Jenkins said.

"Though I do have one question," Eve admitted.

"Yes?" Jenkins asked.

"What's the speed of an unladen sparrow?"

* * *

 **"Tis but a scratch" - _Monty Python_**


End file.
